Yellow Wollywog
The Yellow Wollywog (known as Yellow Wollyhops in the PAL versions of New Play Control!) is a frog-like creature found in both Pikmin games. They can usually be found in or around large, open-air bodies of water. They are known to leap into the air with the intent of landing on and crushing small Pikmin below. Their behavior is most readily explained as an attempt to drive predators away from developing eggs. There is a glitch in Pikmin's Challenge Mode that results in the Yellow Wollywog becoming stuck in its jumping animation. Sometimes, in Challenge Mode, when you kill the Yellow Wollywog near the landing site, Pikmin will start to carry it. Sometimes, the Pikmin will be unable to move the corpse of the Wollywog. Yet another possible glitch that can occur in the Shower Room in Pikmin 2 is when the Wollywog gets stuck in the ground and cannot be killed. Notes Pikmin 1 See here. Pikmin 2 See here. Strategies ''Pikmin'' These dangerous enemies must be dealt with carefully, as one false step could mean the loss of dozens of Pikmin with a single attack. Swarm with as many Pikmin as are on-hand and they should be able to weigh the Wollywog down to the point where it cannot jump; as their health dwindles, Wollywogs can often summon the energy to make a last-ditch leap into the air, so be prepared to call the Pikmin back when its health meter enters the red zone. Any Pikmin hanging onto the Wollywog when it lands will be thrown off and possibly deflowered from the force of the impact, sometimes spelling doom for non-blue Pikmin if they are knocked into a nearby pool. ''Pikmin 2'' Wollywogs are much harder to ground in Pikmin 2, even if numerous Pikmin are thrown onto its back, but swarming can still be an effective strategy, as the radius within which the Wollywog can crush a Pikmin is substantially smaller than in the first game. Purple Pikmin will also work exceedingly well when thrown at this beast in large numbers, as each one carries the chance of stunning it, preventing it from fighting back. Be careful though: if the Wollywog jumps while you are throwing, the Pikmin land under the Wollywog, putting them in massive danger. Players should stop throwing just in time for the Wollywog to jump, and continuing the attack when it lands. Even so, often the safety strategy is simply to punch it with captains, especially if the Rocket Fist upgrade is available. This is better suited in dungeons, where there is no time limit. Note that if its health is completely depleted while in the air, it falls to ground earlier than usual, crushing any Pikmin below it. Trivia *The Yellow Wollywog is one of the few enemies in the Pikmin series to have a figurine modeled after it. *The reason why Wollywogs were renamed "Wollyhops" in the PAL re-releases is because "wog" is an offensive term in British slang used to offend black people. *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin 1, the Yellow Wollywog's code name is "frog". *the Wolywog takes 7-14 pikmin to carry and is worth 10 sprouts/pokos. *In the beta version of Pikmin, Wollywogs could kill pikmin in their death animation. Gallery Image:Yellowwollywog.jpg|Artwork of the Yellow Wollywog from Pikmin 2. Image:Pikmin related beasts.jpg|''Pikmin'' artwork, showing different-color Pikmin attacking a Yellow Wollywog. yellow wollywog toy.jpg|A Yellow Wollywog figurine. Yellow Wollywog.png Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:The Distant Spring Category:The Final Trial Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Dream Den Category:Citadel of Spiders Category:Water enemies Category:Wistful Wild Category:Amphitubers Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Bulblax Kingdom Category:Submerged Castle Category:Hole of Heroes